


Trust

by ImpalaChevy67



Series: Haikyuu!! Poems [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaChevy67/pseuds/ImpalaChevy67
Summary: A poem from Kageyama to Hinata....





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :D

Trust  
I hope you will forgive  
the selfishness and vanity  
that had once crowned me King,  
before I was part of the team,  
before you brought me clarity.

Before I met the crows  
that taughts me; when I dwell  
alone I will have flaws.  
And I understood because  
you showed me that as well.

And you showed me what I can be  
and you destroyed my point of you  
that said I couldn't put my trust  
in any man that wasn't me.  
And I relied on you.

And I believe it made us both  
much better players, also strong.  
And I believe you are the one  
I needed with me all along  
to finally the Sun.

_ImpalaChevy67_

**Author's Note:**

> Yours truly, ImpalaChevy67


End file.
